Walkthrough
The player starts in Hawthorne Woods with 8000$ and can choose between 2 characters (Alto and Aria), the game has multiple difficulty levels to choose from, including a Normal and a Nuzlocke mode. The player needs to enter the house to the west to progress. The old man is out of tea and will ask you to head north to Nocturne Town and ask your mother if she has tea bags left. New Quest: A Lesson in Destiny New objective: Meet the Soothsayer for Tea New objective: Collect Tea Bags from Mom New objective: Visit the Lab In Nocturne Town, the player can collect tea bags from their mother and has to bring them back to the Soothsayer for a brief chat. New objective: Bring the tea bags back to the Soothsayer. In the lab, the player meets Tim, Professor Lotus's assistant, (as she had an urgent errand in Tranquillo Town and have not arrived back yet), and can choose their Starter Pokemon. new Quest: Life Like Lotus In Tranquillo Town, there will be a suspicious tradesman on the main square, he will be trying to sell fake evolutionary stones to the crowd, but is chased away by the police. The player will meet Professor Lotus and Farmer Terence here. There is also a sidequest in the Pokécenter. The east exit is locked by construction workers new Quest: Swindler Shenanigans sidequest: A Fighting Feud After finding the escaped Swindler, Professor Lotus will invite the player to the Poké Center and give them a Pokédex. The construction workers are now gone, and you can advance to Route 2. new Quest: Trinita Challenge On Route 2, you find Perrin and their Rufflet sitting at a Campfire, and you tell them a story about the Swindler you met earlier, also mentioning that you are heading to Trinita University to meet with your father. Unfortunately Perrin doesn't like the University and you need to battle them to advance. In Sonata Town you will meet Lin and see her run off towards Route 3, a dangerous swampy area. A concerned neighbour will tell us to follow her and ensure her safety. new Quest: An Eerie Chase sidequest: The Rhyme Scheme sidequest: Sonata Secret Ingredient On Route 3, the player will find an Abandoned Factory. Lin will explain that the building is haunted by ghosts and we see a cutscene where there is a blackout and a student called Sarah goes missing. Her fellow classmates split up and start searching for her. new objective: Find the source of the voices new objective: Catch up with Lin new objective: Find a way through the door After finding the Key and confirming the source of the strange noises, the player will be transported back to the town and continue their journey to Excello Village. There isn't much to do here so they can soon move on to Arietta Forest, however the bridge is collapsed by a shadowy figure. The Scouts arrive soon and attempt to repair it, but you need to visit Mesto Mountain first, as it will take some time for them to finish. new Quest: The Green Guardian new pokéhunt quest: A Bridge Too Far new objective: Visit Mesto Mountain At Mesto Mountain, the player will encounter Lin again and is encouraged to climb the mountain. There is a temple on the summit, where we meet Regan, who is the head of a group that can supposedly see the future. After completing an easy puzzle, you will receive your first Relic Pokémon here. Now you can travel back to Arietta Forest and the bridge will be complete. new objective: Make your way to the summit of Mesto Mountain new objective: Unlock the secret of the temple new objective: Follow Regan into the lower level of the temple During your journey through the forest, you can solve the mystery of the shadowy figure as well. Once in Onde City, you will see a gathering of people on the main square. The town will have a new king after a long time because the last one died in a bloody war. The demo ends after completing A Royal Pain, where you have to find a relic Scraggy and the Relic ball. You can also visit the Requiem Fields(the remains of the decisive battle) or revisit previous areas for post-game content. In the next version you will need to advance towards Route 4. This wiki has so far been updated to 0.1.2 version of the game.